


Pearls

by Subatlove



Series: Cursed Love [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bruce Needs a Hug, Clark needs a hug, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Hurt Bruce, M/M, Major Character Injury, hurt clark, torture (slight)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subatlove/pseuds/Subatlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A run in with Scarecrow and Joker goes bad and Clark is off world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for clicking on my fic! This is my first one. Ever. So be gentle, but honest please! I have so many ideas for this series so expect a emotional roller coaster. I don't know when I'll be able to do the next chapter but try to bare with me. I'm also on Tumblr, I'll place my account name in at the end of this chapter! Thanks again! :)

                                      ~B~

  
Snap. The echo of my mother’s pearls ripples through my ears. Slowly, one at a time, they fall to the cold, rain stained, alley floor. It's like I'm reliving it, but in slow motion. I turn to find two familiar bodies lying on the ground, bleeding… bleeding everywhere.

  
I drop to my knees and reach for my mother’s cheek. I lightly caress her cold face with the backs of my fingers as I try hold back tears threatening to fall. I wish I could hear her voice just one last time. I’ve long since forgotten how her warm, loving tone sounded while she was reading Alice in Wonderland whenever I was sick, or had a hard time sleeping. She’d have Alfred make me a cup of coco to help calm me down and stay up with me until I’d fall asleep.

  
Wait- somethings not right here. My train of thought is derailed as her saddened face starts to crumble at my touch. My heart beats at a rapid pace and I turn to find my father turning to ash next to my mother. “No! Stop!” What is happening!? Somethings wrong, but I don’t know what!

  
A scratchy noise like static fills my ears making me spin around, “B...ats…..”

  
“Who’s there?” I call out.

  
I look into the ally to find nothing but darkness, until a swarm of bats come flying at me making me drop to the black ground and cover my head like a child. I growl low in my throat feeling annoyance in the pit of my stomach. “Stop!”

  
The squeaking of hungry bats in my ears stop. Lifting myself off the ground something towers over me causing a great shadow. I turn slowly to find all Justice League Members standing above me in a court glaring down.

  
“Bruce Wayne: aka Batman” Superman voice cuts through the air making me wince. I look down finding myself in my uniform with chains on my wrists. What is happening right now? When did get here?

“You have failed and betrayed us Bruce. You lost control and have taken the life of your ex-arch nemesis, The Joker, and lives of countless innocents after the murderous act.” Killed the joker? I’d never stoop down to his level, well not willingly or consciously.

  
“What?! No! I would ne-“. Superman talked over my useless words.

“You have failed to protect your own and have become the very thing we’ve fought against for years. Knowing from our last efforts to contain you we cannot take any more chances of you escaping again. We have seen you as guilty of the following crimes; first degree murder, assault, kidnapping, fraud, stalking, vandalism of government and city property, and attempt of genocidal activities. We will take immediate action and sentence you to death.” Death!?

“What?! But the Justice League does not conduct executions! You are not killers!” Superman pulls a gun out, aims it down at me and smiles demonically. “Don’t worry, you’ll wake up soon enough, Bruce.” Confusion fills my head but before I can ask what he means I hear the guns trigger being pulled.

  
                                      *+*+*

  
Rain drips onto my face waking me up. My head feels fuzzy and things are spinning slightly. I push myself into my hands and knees bowing my head trying to wane the dizziness. I look at my legs seeing that I’m wearing a prison uniform still. Sirens and lights appear behind me, I realize that I should probably not let the police find me, given what I’m wearing. I drop into a dead sprint running through the dark allies of Gotham.

  
My breath can be seen coming from my nose as I breathe out with every step. I turn a corner slipping on the wet asphalt into a stone wall of a man. “Shit!” I yell before I slip and fall I catch myself by grabbing the man’s forearms. Looking up I'm greeted by Clark and a blank stare.

  
“Clark! Thank god it's you!” I don't let go his arms and try to catch my breath, “I have no idea what's going on! I don't know where I am. And how I got to wearing these things!” I say exasperatedly while motioning to my prison clothes.

  
Clark just stares at me, he doesn't even blink, let alone elaborate with what's going on. “Clark are you even listening to me?” I growl out in frustration. I wave a hand in front of his face a few times trying to get a reaction from the guy.

  
“Kal!” This draws his attention and he back hands me across my face making me stumble away. I cover my cheek with my cold hand, glare at him and yell “What the hell was that for?!”

Soon he’s rushing towards me and wraps his fist around my throat blocking off any oxygen to my lungs. I go wide eyed and grab his hand as he lifts me up off the ground.

I try to gasp for air, but nothing comes in. A burning sensation fills my lungs from the lack of oxygen and my hand drops as the edges of my vison grey.

Something jagged and cold slithers its way into my hand making me shiver. I raise my arm to see what it is and instantly regret being so curious. A gun sits there, almost innocently. Just waiting for me to use it.

“...do.... it…..” I hear a voice whisper in my ear. It's that voice from earlier, but it’s clearer.

I shake my head as much as I can while in Clarks grasp. "No........ I won't!!"

I growl out harshly. My arm starts to rise slowly again. I try to release my grip on the warming metal, but it continues up and the barrel is pointed towards Clark’s right temple. Panic scratches at my ribs in my chest and alarms go off in my head.

“Stop! N…o..” Clark’s face hasn't shifted an inch and is still just a soulless blank stare.

My finger begins to tighten around the trigger, and my grip hardens around the hand on my throat. There's a deafening pounding in my ears and I realize it's my heart beat.

“Please….”I wasn’t aware I was crying until I feel tears slowly roll down my cheeks and I struggle against the darkness threatening to take over my sight.

My betraying finger finally pulls the trigger and time slows as I watch Clarks head lean to the side from the force of the bullet impacting him at such a close range.

Clarks grip loosens and he slumps to the floor dragging me along with him and I land on my knees.

  
I take a painful gulp of air before it's turned into a choked sob. I look at my hands still holding the thing that as inflicted so much pain in my life. I shakily drop the gun in front of me and turn to Clark’s dimming face. No emotion, no life left in his eyes. I cup is face choking on another sob and press my forehead to his.

“Clark! I-I’m so sorry-” I lean up again and look over his motionless body lying in his own blood. I push the little signature curl to the side and kiss his forehead shakily.

  
Finally the dam breaks and I can't stop the tidal wave of emotion from hitting me. I fall over his chest staining the Crest of El with my tears. I lay there crying over the small bit of sunshine I had in my dark life.

I killed my best friend, I’ll never be able to forgive myself. My body has gone numb and my brain feels useless and exhausted.

I can no longer hold consciousness and this nightmare slowly fades away. “hehehehe, ohh baaattsy..."

  
                                       *+*+*

  
I’m standing, chained to a wall with my arms spread out above me. Laughter echoes around me filling me with an anxious rage and my body goes ridged as I switch into fight or flight mode.

It's dark wherever I am, which wouldn’t have bothered me so much if I wasn’t chained and bound in an unknown place.

  
A blinding light is switched on making me turn my head slightly away and glare against its brightness. The laughter starts up again, but it doesn't echo like the first time.

  
“Hehehe! Wakey, wakey Bats! We have company.” I look up to find Joker standing there with an unconscious and beaten Dick Grayson at his feet.

“Nightwing!” I lurch forward twisting and pulling my arms, but I'm too injured to do anything useful.

  
I feel a stabbing pain in my left leg and blood trickles down onto the floor. Shit! I bare my teeth against the feeling and remembered that I had been shot and I most likely had a few broken ribs judging on the pain on the right side of my rib cage every time I pull on the chains.

Joker laughs maniacally again as I struggle and reaches down and touches Dicks head to pull him up by the hair.

“Get your hands off of him you fucking bastard!” I spit violently, “oohoohoohoo! Batsy! Getting a little jealous are we?”

My body is heated with rage and anger, and it doesn't help that I can't seem to get out of these damn restraints! They’re just steel cuffs with a normal lock. Why can’t I- “Hey Bats! Duck!”

  
I look up to see something large swinging toward me. I move too slowly and it smashes into the side of my cowl making it crack on impact. My head swings to the side as I groan in pain. I run my tongue over my teeth and spit out some blood.

One of Jokers infamous mallets lays in his hands, I look at the picture on the side and see a yellow duck. Joker is sitting there laughing his ass off saying “Duck! Hahaa! Get it?! Duck! Oops sorry Bats! HeHe! I told you! hAHahAhAHa!” and continues laughing in between words.

Blood drips down the side of my face and there's a ringing in my right ear.  
“Yeah. Quack.” I say in a low monotone growl.

Joker laughs even harder from hearing me. “ HaHAhAhaaa! ‘Quack.’” He turns serious and glares when he says quack, then loses it again.

“Ohaha.” He wipes a tear from his eye. “Okay, okay let’s get back to business!” He turns around and grabs a small combat knife with a purple handle and green blade out of a pile of various sized knives and licks it.

“This ones my favorite. Hehe, now let’s see here.” He hums as he looks around tapping the blade on his chin. Finally he finds what he was looking for and looks down at Dick.

“AH! Gus, Lenny! Get your shabby asses over here and take this little sleepy guy to his room.” I bow my head as it continues to spin and look up to see two beefy thugs walking over to pick up Dick from the ground and drag him out of the room.

I growl when I loose sight of him and squeeze my eyes closed and try to stop the dizziness. I then glare up at Joker “Where are you taking him?”

  
“Him? Oh don’t worry about him Bats. You just worry about yourself. Hehe.” He begins to walk over to me and flips the knife in his hand a few times. He hums again and smiles deviously “Now let’s see how good your armor is against my little blade.”

  
He drags the blade from my temple, down over my throat, and finally stops at the top of the bat symbol on my chest. His smile widens and my heart beat picks up a few paces under the knife as he begins to push it through the Kevlar forcefully.

The armor gives away and I feel the blade against my skin. I stifle a pained groan in my throat as he continues to cut though more. “Very easily I see! Haha! Well then, I think I want a souvenir this time Batys!” he grins and pushes harder forcing the knives blade further into my skin.

He begins to saw his way through the front and traces the symbol. I groan in pain as he carves my chest, blood staining the rest of my torso and Jokers hands.

Finally he takes the knife out of my chest and rips the bat symbol off revealing my scarred chest outlined with a bloody bat symbol.

  
“Very nice.” Joker chuckles, “So you do scar! Not so scary now are you. Knowing that you’re as human as me.” My eyelids droop slightly and threaten to close. I try focusing on what he’s saying but I’ve lost too much blood and I feel light headed.

  
“Are you even listening to me?!” Joker back hands me but my head just lulls to the side. He huffs and looks at his watch. “Well enough fun for now Batsy! It’s time to give you a ‘shocking’ experience!! Haha!”

He comes over to me with wires and cords attaching them to my bare chest and backs away to flip a switch. Electricity courses through my body and I bare my teeth against a scream as my eyes scrunch closed in pain and my chest is starts burning.

Laughter can be heard around as the pain suddenly stops. I open my eyes to see him switch it on again then turn it off right when my body convulses.

He does this multiple times over and over again. Turning on it on, then turning it off and turning it back on. Blackness has surrounded my vision and my head is throbbing immensely making it difficult to think.

Bruce you can’t give up. I will not lose consciousness. I will not.

  
                                           ~S~

  
I'm so happy to be back home. Bruce was supposed to go with me on the off world mission, but he had been busy following a lead on Scarecrows new fear toxin and the Joker had escaped from Arkham again. Bruce's hands are full enough.

So I got stuck with Hal and his crappy sarcastic attitude. He makes better company than Bruce most would say. But I just feel more comfortable with Bruce around. Safer. He’s one of the few I can trust and count on.

  
We land in the Javelin bay and wait for the air lock to give us the go ahead so we can step into the Watchtowers main hallway.

Walking in we're greeted by Barry suddenly. “Hey babe, what's going on?” Hal smirks.

Barry frowns and scolds Hal. “Hal not now. It's Bats, something happened to him.”

My heart sinks instantly and fear fills my body “Where is he?!”


	2. Bloodied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no summary, I suck at summarizing. Any mess ups are mine, I didn't proof read this one. Enjoy <3

Chapter 2: Bloodied

  
“Where is he?”

Barry hesitates for a few seconds before quietly responding “That’s the problem…..” Anger flares behind my now crimson ringed irises making Hal step away from me and more towards Barry.

“What do you mean ‘that’s the problem…’ Barry?” I snarl. “Where’s Bruce?” He shifts on his feet and takes a deep breath steadying himself.

“We don’t know where he is at the moment… he activated his emergency tracker, so Nightwing headed over there to assess the situation. But Nightwing hasn’t called in and it’s been over 2 hours. We checked in with Alfred in the Batcave but he hasn’t heard from either of them. So we sent Hawk Girl down to Gotham to see if they were okay, but she didn’t find anything. We could really use someone with your capabilities to find them-“J’onn’s voice cuts him off as the Watchtower intercom system comes on.

~Green Lantern, Flash and Superman report to the Monitor room immediately~

*+*+*

We all enter the Monitor room to find the others gathered around the screens with concerned looks on their faces. “What is it J’onn?” Hal asks sternly.

J’onn turns to us, his face is weary “It’s The Joker. We believe he has captured Batman.” Fear tightens in my chest making me take a deep breath. God I hope Bruce is okay, I should be looking for him right now. “What happened? Do we know their location yet?”

“No not yet, but we’re working on it. As for what happened I can’t really tell you. I do not know how Joker had captured Batman. He did inform me that he was following a lead on Scarecrow earlier, and as you know Joker had escaped Arkham a week ago. From now learning that he has Batman we have come to the idea of Joker and Scarecrow working together to contain Batman.” J’onn responded.

It’s not unlikely for the two villains to team up. They’ve done it plenty of times in the past, well for Gotham villains. For some reason they had a tendency to team up against Batman and try to kill him. All except Ivy and Harley though, they’ve come to an agreement so to say since Batman accidentally set them up.

Bruce was in the middle of fighting Ivy when Joker and Harley showed up. Obviously he tried to capture the two “love birds” by finishing off Ivy as quickly as possible so they didn’t slip away. Ivy got mad at Bruce for throwing weed killer on her, so she let out a trap that ensnared everyone in the room. Joker used some acid from his fake flower on his suit to free himself and decided to ditch Harley.

Harley was so furious that her precious Puddin’ left her she started screaming at Bats for ruining everything, but then Ivy cut in saying that if Harley was hers she’d never abandon such a beautiful woman and the rest is history. Ivy and Harley told Batman that they had him to thank for being so happy because without him they wouldn't be together like they are now.

So villains teaming up in Gotham against the notorious Bat wasn’t unheard of.  
  
“Okay, I’m going to go scan the city for Batman and Nightwing, keep me updated on what is happening.” I finally state. “Wait Superman we have found his general location! He’s in downtown Gotham-” Before he can finish I’m out of the watchtower on my way to Gotham.

Please, Bruce hold on.  
  
~ A few hours ago~

“Bruce come on! Just let me help you on this one! Cory is too busy and Blüdhaven is agonizingly quiet tonight.” I protest.

“I told you I have it under control. Just stay in Blüdhaven and stop patronizing me.” Bruce growls back. “Ugh. Fine. But if you need me-“

“I won’t” he interrupts. I sigh continuing “IF you need me, just call me okay?” I wait for him to respond and only hear a little huff taking that as a “Yeah yeah I get it. I’m done with this conversation” kind of huff. “Okay. Nightwing out.” I say annoyed.

Ending the communication link I jump over to the edge of the roof and sit down. Swinging my legs back and forth as I begin to twiddle with my Escrima Sticks. Maybe I should go get some coffee? Or call it a night and go get some sleep. Nah. I think I’ll head a few blocks down and get some coffee; maybe Lily will give me a late night discount?

I swing down into the ally below and don’t even bother changing. I just casually stroll down the sidewalk to the nearby coffee shop twirling the sticks in my hands getting a few sideways glances from some civilians walking by.

Opening the door I’m greeted by the little chime of a bell and Lily’s tired face. She slightly perks up as I walk in and smiles at me. “Hey Nightwing! You want the usual?”

“Hey Lil’. Uh….. I think I’ll actually try something different tonight. Something not so caffeinated maybe? I’m thinkin’ of hitting the hay in a few hours or so.” I say once I get up to the cash register, and lean on the counter.

“Wanna try a London Fog? It’s just Earl Grey tea with milk and a pump of vanilla. They’re really good especially with these little Madeline cakes.” She says while holding up a package of shell shaped cakes. “Hmm, okay. I’ll get one of those, and a packet of these too.” I smile grabbing the Madelines.

She punches in my order and walks off making my drink. I hop up on the counter and sit as she brings me my tea. “Thanks Lil’.” I sigh

“What’s wrong? Is it Starfire? You two are still a thing right?” she asks worried. I shake my head and take a sip of my tea humming with delight at the sweetness as it slides over my tongue.

“No that's not it. Star and I are still together, she’s just busy tonight. It’s Mr. Grumpy Bat that’s the problem tonight.” I groan. “He’s doing that thing again where he thinks he has to do everything alone and brood in his cave while pushing us all away.”

Lily is silent as she just listens while I rant. “It's just so ridiculous how he does this every time we seem to be getting along! Like. Why can't you just let me in and admit that you care about me? Obviously you do or else you wouldn't have taken me in and helped me! But oh well! None of us can seem to get through to you and into that thick skull of yours! Not even a fucking telepath can talk some sense into you!” I huff annoyed and look at Lily. “Sorry.” I wince.

Once I calm down a little bit she nods and puts her hand on my shoulder. “It's okay. Hey, I’m sorry. But you’ll just have to power through and try to push down that dumb bats wall. He’ll come around eventually. Maybe tonight, maybe in a few years. The things we do for the people we love, am I right?” She smiles.

I smile back at her and snort a small laugh. “Thanks Lil’, you know for a barista you sure know the right things to say.” She just smirks at me and pushes me lightly. “Hey what are friends for.”

“You consider me a friend?” I ask surprised. “Of course. I may not know who you really are, but I know you’re a good guy and wish to protect all of us. Even little ol’ me.” She giggles. I just smile at her and go to make a snarky remark, but I’m the interrupted by a small beeping noise in my ear.

I turn serious and Lily stops laughing going silent. “Nightwing.” I speak taping my com link.

Alfred’s voice comes to life and is all business and has a shade of worry in it. “Master Dick, Bruce has just activated his emergency tracker. Knowing Master Bruce he wouldn’t touch the thing if he wasn’t in some serious trouble. He’s in need of assistance and I’d feel more comfortable sending you to the location than Jason or Tim.”

“Sure Pennyone. Send me the location. I’m on my way as we speak.” I say as I hop off the counter top finishing my tea and Madelines.

“Is everything okay?” Lily squeaks from the other side of the counter. “I don’t know, Bats might be in trouble and needs help….” I grimace realizing what I said, “don’t tell anyone I told you that, okay?” she nods quickly and watches me run out the door.

“Be careful!” she yells as the door closes behind me. Given it’s a 2 hour drive to Gotham I contact the Watchtower asking to teleport me up there just to send me down to Gotham. I dial in my coordinates for the watchtower and have J’onn beam me up.

~S~

I sit above down town Gotham listening for a familiar heartbeat, or a quiet whisper to draw my attention. I wait for what seems like eternity before I hear he faintest of whispers coming from a building still being built a few blocks away. “Superman…..”

Without hesitation I rush to the unfinished building and search for the source of the whisper. Using my X-ray vision I peer through the walls and find Nightwing tied up and beaten. “Nightwing!!” I'm at his side in an instant and have his hands and feet untied in less than a second.

He slowly rises to a sitting position and rubs his arms trying to get the tingling feeling out of them. “Dick, are you okay?” I say worried. “Yeah I think so, where's Batman? Did you find him?”

“No. The only heartbeat I heard here was yours.” I frown

Dicks face turns to worry and I hear his heartbeat pick up slightly. “Are you sure no one else is here? I swear Bruce was here with me, maybe they took him somewhere else?”

“I can check again.” I say concerned, “I still don't hear or see any-“ my heart stops as my eyes land on a motionless body chained to the wall down at the other side of the building. My eyes are glued to the bloody man and my heart begins to shatter into a thousand pieces as I make my way down the hall and into the room where he's bound.

“Clark? Clark?!” Dick yells. But I just keep walking in a trance, slowly creeping towards the spot where he hangs limply. Emotion begins to burn in my belly and my face heats from the tears that fall from my eyes.

I reach towards him and gently touch the side of his face gasping when my fingers make contact with his cold skin. No. This- this can't be real. Dried blood that's nearly black clings to his chest and outlines the carved bat symbol. No.  
  
This can't be real. I quickly unchain him and lay him on the ground. Dick limps in as I begin giving CPR and stops dead in his tracks at the sight.

“Come on. Don't you dare leave me B.” I say quietly. “Please!” A few minutes pass as I continue to give CPR.

Dick finally comes over and puts a hand on my shoulder making me shake with emotion. “Please B…… don't leave me too…” I choke out. Tears begin to stream down my face and I can hear Dick crying soundlessly next to me. “He's gone Clark. Just stop. Please.” Dick rasps.

I pull his cowl back slowly finding his eyes still open. I stifle a sob and look at his cold, beautiful face. I look at his once sharp midnight sky colored eyes and caress his temple before closing his eyes for good.  
  
Picking up Bruce's lifeless body I hold him against my chest, cradling his body like a shield while he lays in my lap. I slowly begin to rock back and forth with Bruce and press my cheek to his forehead and release everything.

Oh Rao. Not my best friend.

Not my Bruce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. Schools a pain! Every time I went to write I remembered I had an assignment or project to do! So I sat down yesterday and made myself write this.


	3. Mourning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Batman is dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! *dodges items being thrown at me* I'm sorry this took so long and it's so short..... I really couldn't come up with anything else for this chapter and I actually took this from the opening of my SBB (superbat Big Bang) that I was working on. I hope to continue this story and see if I can make it how I've planned it before! Thanks for all the Kudos and comments! I appreciate feed back and comments!

How could Clark carry out his day now that he isn't there? How could Clark function normally now that he wasn't there to challenge him and make him look like a dumbass in front of everyone? How could Clark live now that his best friend is gone? How could Clark have let this happen?

 

Clark was broken away from his introspection to the voice of an older man who he's never actually met before. 

 

"Today we are gathered here to say farewell to Bruce Thomas Wayne, a beloved friend, father and son, to commit him into the hands of God." 

 

Clark looks up at Alfred to see the man’s face filled with sorrow and tiredness, but there's a familiar glint of strength that he's grown to know over the years. The boys are huddled together next to Alfred, Tim is leaning into Dick’s side with his arm resting on his shoulder, holding him. Jason stood beside Dick, head bowed and sunglasses perched on top of his nose regardless of the clouds and pouring rain. 

 

The priest had stopped reading the sermon to turn towards Alfred, who was usually a butler but today was a grieving father, to indicate it was his time to say a few words. 

 

I wish I could just tear my heart out, Clark thinks. This ache where his heart should be is slowly killing him and he wishes it would hurry up so he can just be with Bruce sooner. 

 

Clark can't cry. Oh how he so desperately wanted, no needed, to cry. But he couldn't. Not in front of the boys. He has to be the strong one. 

 

God why does he always have to be the strong one instead of someone else? Yes, he may be Superman but people forget that Superman is only a man. He has weaknesses. He sometimes needs another to give him a shoulder to lean on. He puts everyone first and then himself last. He's no god or angel. He messes up, stumbles and falls. He feels every emotion like everyone else. He hurts easily. And loves deeply. He's only a man. 

 

And men eventually break. 

 

*+*+*

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr name: Subatlove  
> I try to use the same name on all my social medias. :) (I don't know how to place a working link, sorry.)


End file.
